Nina Gean
Status: Dead (8th August 2013) Description Character Details Height: 175cm (5'8 feet) Hair: Black Eyes: Blue (Light Blue) Injuries: She lacks her right ear and her left index finger. Clothing: She changes her clothes every now and then, but she always has the white mask tied around her neck. Always. Background/Lore Nina Gean was born in the very forest of Elwynn. Her family made their living from farming and couldn't afford much. Nina was very kind and wanted to help her entire family so she came up with an idea. After that she always came home with small amounts of money every now and then, mostly when her family couldn't afford the daily amount of food that was required to prevent them from starving to death. Her parents were very suspicous and often asked her how she got the money, she used the excuse "I found them" almost every time but they didnt believe it, without saying anything her parents believed her to be a whore. Several years passed by like this, her parents didn't like her being a whore but accepted it because it was needed for them all to survive, Nina came home with more and more valuables as the years passed. Not enough for the family to consider themselves rich but to feed them and so on. It was when Nina became twenty-one years old everything changed, she came home with a very beautiful yet sharp dagger, her parents then brought their long believed suspicions before her because they found it rather strange that anyone would've given her that dagger just because she slept with him. Nina, who had problems with her anger became very upset when her parents told her that they had believed she was a whore for so many years. She then told them that she stole it all, that she have been a thief for all these years. Everything she has ever brought home was stolen, sometimes by other poor families that already struggeled and worked hard to survive and sometimes from richer families. Her father, from which she had got her anger problems apparently, was furious after her confession, he was so mad that he didn't let her leave the house, her father was against all sorts of stealing because he could imagine what would happen to his own family if others stole their money and food. He could therefore not let her out in the open anymore, so after that they she was strictly forbidden to leave the house. After weeks of not being permitted to be outside Nina decided to run away, to flee her problems and start a new life without her family. She took a small pouch of money and equiped the finest clothes she could find, she brought the dagger as a memory of her family because she believed this to be the last time she ever went inside their house. She became a traveler for a few days, until she reached Stormwind city, the capital. Entering Stormwind (The following text from this point is based on what has happened ICly (In-Characterly)) Nina entered the giant city, she didn't want a proper job because it'd require her to go there. She wanted to live the life, she wanted to be free. It didn't take her long to find a target to steal from, it was a young man with short black hair. He was with the local guard and patroled alone. She followed him for a while and decided to strike as soon as they were alone, she ran up to him and placed her hand on the man's shoulder, pressing the dagger against his back with her other hand. "Drop your pouch" She said. Nina had never been stealing from a man trained in the art of combat. He quickly punched her with his elbow and turned around, it was a quick maneuver and before long he dragged a cuffed Nina towards the command center of the Stormwind Regiment. She was thrown down into the cells and had to spend the night down there. The guards did ask for her name, she looked at the guards for a second. "Cecilia Koan" she said, a decent fake alias that she decided to use from that moment. Many hours passed and as she sat there, chained to the wall she became more and more frustrated. The man didn't pick her dagger up when he arrested her, and that dagger meant much to her. She kept yelling for the same man that arrested her, and every time he looked into the cells through the door hatch she insulted him. Normaly by saying bad things about his family, this resulted in them hating eachother. She was released the following day and assumed that the man who arrested her actually went to the place where the attempted robbery took place to get her dagger for her, since in her opinion it was his fault to begin with. She learned his name, Zelium Bloodfury. It appeared that Zelium didn't care about her dagger so she had to find it on her own. While walking the streets towards the Mage Quaters she thought for herself that if she had someone to rob with it'd be much easier and much more effective. She roamed the streets and inspected the city when she suddenly ran into a woman on the bridge between the Dwarven District and Old Town. The girl had black hair and appeared to be pregnant at the time, they began chatting. When the subject turned into work the woman asked what qualities Nina had. Nina had her dagger ready when she confessed that she was a thief and more or less looked for a gang, which suprised the woman. The woman, who didn't introduced herself, told Nina (Who introduced herself as Cecilia Koan) that she could check out the Shady Lady and look for a fat Pandaren. The Shady Lady wasn't hard to find, it was just down the road. She went inside and decided to wait for this "Pandaren" to show up. The bar was empty at the time, luckily for her because she could wait in peace. When the pandaren finally showed up she said that she had been told to find him, he asked her to follow so that they could talk in private. They talked about how things worked around the bar. "What do you do?" the pandaren asked. she replied "I'm a strategist", but she lied. "A strategist? Well we are short on good thinkers" the pandaren said. Nina was now a part of this gang, this "company". Changed Plans She didn't stay in "the company" for long because she was beaten up a few times. She grew tired of it and was at last thrown out from there. She decided to tell the guards about it, not the company or its structure, only about who and why they punched her. That's when she got the stupid idea of joining the guards, she could get her revenge, both on the people at the Shady Lady and on Zelium Bloodfury, the man who had threatened to melt down her dagger and arrested her, her thinking was very childish but that didn't stop her. She joined the Stormwind Regiment as Cecilia Koan and began making up plans on how to get her vengeance. She simply led the guards to the bar and pointed out people, accusing them for attacking her. The guards didn't really believe Nina's story, atleast that is what she thought. Noone around the Shady Lady served any time in jail for attacking her which yet again made her angry and blamed everything on Zelium and the current Lieutenant. is a small leap in the background, I'll add the full version of "Changed Plans" in about a week King's Bane When she finally was released from jail, the second time, she went to the Shady Lady bar. She didn't want to fight, she didn't look for vengeance. She wanted to drink something cheap. When she arrived and entered the bar she encountered a Worgen, a tall worgen with an eyepatch. "Ye want to play dice?" he asked her. He explained that if she lost she'd have to join his crew and stay there for a whole year, however, if she won he'd give her money. He rolled a dice on the counter inside the Shady Lady bar. Nina looked at the dice, she took it and rolled it on the counter aswell. She actually won the roll. The worgen looked at her and dug in his pouch, only to pick up one single silver coin and hand it over to her. "Ye want to play again?". Nina thought for herself: "He'll most likely give me one silver again if I lose, but what the hell, I'll go for it. If it's lame I'll just leave them anyway. This might give me a chance to earn some money" Nina agreed to the same terms and rolled again, this time she lost. The man lead her to the Stormwind Harbor, there it stood, the ship "King's Bane". The crew was small and led by Capptain Richard Winters, apparently she was one of the first. She liked everyone in the crew and quickly gained feelings for the Worgen who had recruited her, the First Mate of King's Bane, Leebvus Rigatus. The fact that he was a man sometimes and a beast otherwise didn't matter at all. Lost Limbs And A Vandalized Ship One evening, the First Mate gathered some members of the crew together with the captain, it was time to earn some money. The group when to a house, the house was guarded by four men in two groups, two men in each group. Riggy, the First Mate and Nina was ordered to silence the guards at the door while the Captain and a fourth member of the crew, a gnome named Kant took care of the other group. Riggy rounded the house and quickly killed one of the two men guarding the doors and just as the other guard charged him Nina's arrow killed him. Even though they defeated them the Captain and Kant struggeled to kill the others but managed to do it afterall, without any serious injuries. They all entered the house, it was a house with two floors, the bottom floor was empty. They all went up the stairs, they approached an empty room with only one door, obviously leading to the bedroom. The door opened and a man rushed out, charged the group. The man didn't have armor and was quickly killed. Inside the bedroom they encountered a crying woman, and a chest that contained the family's property. It didn't end well for the woman, she was killed and the key she wore was stolen from her. Using it to unlock the chest the group found what they were looking for, some coin and other valuables (Two wedding rings and a painting). They left the house with the treasure before the guard even had the slightest chance of spotting them. This "event" left Nina depressed, she realized that she actually had killed someone for the first time, and she didn't like it at all. She decided to take a walk and rest on a stone bench for a while, she sat there and though of what she just had experienced when a man approached her. A man she had seen just before they left, a man who came to the ship earlier that day to speak with the captain in private, a man that was seconds away from being thrown off the ship after the private chat. The captain had shouted "Never come back here" to him as he had left the ship on his black stallion. He stood there, looking at Nina, when she suddenly fell asleep. The following day she woke up in the command center, Leebvus had come there to wake her up and bring her back to the ship. As they left the command center Nina looked at her hands, her left index finger was gone, someone had cut it off. "My.. finger!" she said a bit shocked, walking behind Leebvus. Leebvus continued to walk, not even looking back at her "And ye ear" he said. Nina moved her right hand up, only to discover that someone had cut off her ear aswell, she stopped walking for a while. She stood still and stared straight forward, not paying attention to the First Mate who didn't notice that she had stopped. When she finally came to her senses again she ran to Leebvus again, who told her that he had found her tied to the mast, bleeding, and that Xaph, the crew's only healer (At the time) had stopped the bleeding and rejuvinated her flesh. They walked to the harbor, only to find that someone had vandalized their ship. It didn't suprise Leebvus, since the ship was in this shape when Nina was found. Nina told the captain everything she could remember, the same man that had visited the ship the other day, how she had approched her and how everything went black soon after that. She showed the captain a bloodthistle that had been found on her chest back at the Command Center. The captain looked at the flower, he told Nina that the mysterious man who had talked to him spoke of that flower. ----